Drew Bell's Story
by Emmit Cullen
Summary: Drew Bell has a problem, he accidently attacked an innocent human, he has fleed and met up with Edward Cullen, and Eliza his TRUE sister


pollorvetal

I was waking through the forest, I had been doing this for about three weeks now, and I was extremely tired. I was thirsty; I could only live off of rabbit's blood for so long. I needed something big with a lot of blood, I knew there was something close, I could hear footsteps. As leapt through the bushes and came to a big surprise; another one like me, another vampire. He was drinking blood from a mountain lion; he looked to be about seventeen years of age. I stepped up to him and introduced myself:

"Hello, there…Edward"

He starred at me in a very confused way, I could tell what he was thinking because of my special sense, I knew he could read minds to but apparently my mind wasn't AS clear, compared to others.

"My name is Drew" I stated proudly "that looks good" my mouth was watering.

"Yeah the blood is so sweet" he said as he began eating again. He seemed as if he was aggravated by my presents. I got the hint really quick.

"See you later Edward" I said as I began to walk away. I had decided to settle here in Forks, Washington mostly because there were more vampires, and hopefully they could help me with my problem. A few months ago as I was in New Orleans, Louisiana, I lost control of myself and attacked a human in an alley. That wasn't something I had done before. I had been raised to never attack humans. I felt so guilty that I fled.

It took me three weeks to get to Forks; it looked like this was my new home. It as was early summer and school was just letting out. After I had gotten my diploma for the 8th time last year, I never returned to school. I found a very nice cave carved along the side of the mountain. I loved camping my whole life; this was my house, my crib. As I went out the retrieve fire wood, I saw a large deer, I checked my surrounding and before long I was having a feast. The cave felt like home, it wasn't as warm as I would have liked but it would have to do.

I spent most of the summer alone. I only went into town maybe once every two weeks. There was absolutely nothing to do in this town. Yet, after eating animal blood for so long, I didn't think that I would ever have another accident. I was getting extremely bored of this cave, I thought I would move closer to the coast and maybe get a new cave just to shake things up a bit. I was walking along the side the road and I came up to a sign which stated "La Plush Corp. Limits" I thought this was perfect, close to the beach and it had a funny name, I found a large cove along the beach that would be perfect, there was a fallen tree near me so I was set on firewood. The woods were only about a two minutes walk from where my cove was. The woods were filled with deer and small bears.

I had stayed about a week along the beach and this was much better than the cave I had stayed in earlier. I loved to work out so every morning I would run for a while and then do sit-ups, push-ups, etc. Eventually I got bored and I had to find me something to do. I decided to go into town and see if I could find a pawn shop that would sell me a guitar. I loved music and I had been playing guitar for about…89 years, I would consider myself a decent player.

I couldn't find a pawn shop in La Plush, the only store I could find was a small general store. As I walked along the sidewalk outside the store, a group of five kids who all looked as if the were brothers stared at me with confused almost angry glances. I walked into the store, and realized it was even smaller inside than the outside. I walked up to the clerk behind the counter and stated

"Excuse me sir, I'm new to town could you please tell me were the nearest pawn shop would be?" the elderly man cracked a crooked smile at me.

"Did you just move onto the reservation?"

"Sure" I said as convincing as possible. His grin quickly went away and he said.

"Sorry but the closest pawn shop would be in Port Angeles, which is about an hour away" He looked up at a clock on the wall "If you hurry, you could make it before closing time." A huge grin spread across my face.

"Thank you so much sir" as I walked out of the store and began my walk. After about a half hour, a silver Volvo pulled on the side the road. This was Edwards's car; I could see his oddly shaped hair through the tinted windows. Suddenly the window rolled down and he yelled

"Get in" I quickly opened the door and sat in the passengers seat. He took off from the shoulder of the road without checking if there were any oncoming cars. We sat in verbal silence the entire way there and back. Telepathically, we had a massive conversation about almost anything you could think of. He parked in a very small space and I got out, I looked into the stores window and cracked a smile, I already saw my new baby. After I bought it, we sped home. He dropped me off at the "La Plush" sign,

"Sorry" he said "I can't bring you any farther than this." Before I could respond he was speeding away. It wasn't dark outside yet. The trip took about an hour and a half, and I had bought me a vintage Gibson acoustic guitar. I couldn't wait to sit down and play it.

I walked as quickly as I could to my so called house. It was dark by the time I got home. That didn't really matter I played my guitar all night. That morning I went into the woods to get something to eat when suddenly I was surrounded.


End file.
